Dragon With Spunk
by T-REX the TWIZZLE
Summary: A Dragon with the personality of a 13 year old and the attention span of a 3rd grader has just woken op from a million year sleep. Will she find and help Eragon or will she drive him insane. Read to find out, and Reveiw while your at it. :
1. My Name Is Cammie

Dragon With Spunk

Prologue: A really big earthquake

It was a clear starry night (typical prologue sort weather) there was nothing strange about the weather; there wasn't any unnatural fog or anything. In fact the only thing that made this night strange is the fact that it was so normal. At least that's Eragon thought, but he's not normal, so his opinion doesn't count.

Any normal person would think this was a very normal night, so it is not a surprise that Angela is the only one who noticed something weird, in case you're wondering Angela is not normal. The reason she was able to feel the weirdness that night is because she is a witch and is connected with nature in a way that only a witch can be connected.

And even more connected to nature was Solombine the Werecat and he could only faintly feel the tremors that were starting deep down in the center of the earth. In case you haven't guessed that is the beginning of the really big earthquake I mentioned in the chapter title. 

Fortunately the earthquake that was in the making would hit some miles away from where Angela and Solombine were currently located (they are located on the dry side of nowhere a.k.a. the Hadarac Desert).

**I don't know to do the cool line thing.**

Thousands of miles away from the Hadarac Desert, deep in the very heart of the Spine, the earth started to tremor. And at the very top of the snowcapped mountains, on the highest peak, the frozen lake that lay in the middle of a crater started to crack. The lake had sat undisturbed in that crater for millions of years, forever frozen. You would of never thought or guessed that on the very bottom of that lake a dragon was sitting there, frozen, but still very much alive.

As the ice cracked and the ground shook the dragon slowly but surely became aware and awake. Sure the dragon was still frozen in the bottom of a lake and unable to move, plus it was very hungry (Hey if you were trapped in a lake for millions of years wouldn't you be hungry). "What the heck is going on?" 

"Why can't I move?"

"I can't see anything, did I go blind? God I hope not." 

"O.K. this is officially weirding me out."

These were some of the thoughts that were going though the dragon's head as she slowly came back into self-awareness.

"Wait, what is my name again," the dragon thought.

"Oh crap I'm going insane, I can't remember my name. Is it Carry, CC, ARGH, I remember it started with a C, is it Carmen, Cammie, Cammie! Yes Cammie that fits perfectly!" thought Cammie the dragon excitedly.

"O.K. now what do I do, let's see, getting out of the bottom of the really big lake would be a good idea, now how do I do that…"

But before she could finish her thought a giant crack appeared in the lake, as if by magic, but it was really just the earthquake.

"How very convenient." thought Cammie as she wormed her way up and out of the frozen lake.

Of course if you have ever seen a dragon that has been growing for millions of years in the bottom of a lake (I seriously doubt you have ever seen such a thing) you would realize that this task is not at all easy, especially if your legs and the rest of your body went to sleep about…oh I don't know 9 billion years ago, the fact that she is most likely bigger than most hills you have ever seen, and the crack she was trying to get though is as big as a medium sized house, but other than that no problem.

So Cammie cussed and squirmed and wriggled, and then cussed a bit more, eventually she started to move up further from the bottom of the lake, of course she wasn't moving much faster than an inchworm. As that realization hit her she got very angry… so she cussed again (what did they teach dragons back then?)

**I don't know how to do the cool line thing.**

About three days later Cammie was five feet from the surface, she was cranky, tired and altogether in a bad mood, plus to top it off the earthquake was still going, sounds like fun doesn't it?

As Cammie pulled out that last bit of strength, wriggled like she had never wriggled before, and after much wriggling Cammie finally got her head above the ice, the first thing she did was take a big deep breath of fresh air. After that she observed her surroundings, she was in the middle of a large crater. She herself was amazed she could even breathe at this altitude.

While Cammie had been thinking all of this she had been pushing and pulling and trying to get her hips though the last bit ice. But she was stuck, so summoning up her last speck of will power she dug the claws on her front legs into the ice, and she woke up the dormant muscles in her legs, and for one last time she pulled. After about five minutes of pulling, the earthquake decided to take pity on Cammie, so with one last tremor it widened the crack in the ice just a little bit more. And as the crack widened Cammie came free, shooting up into the air like a dragon out of water.

Cammie was so happy she started to sing; of course it came out more like a big roar that scared the living daylight out of anyone within a hundred mile radius.

So flying around in circles and singing, she kind of looked like a dragon doing a bad imitation of a drunk ballerina (if that's possible).

"I wonder how long I was in there?" Cammie asked herself as she looked down at the lake. "Ah well, what's done is done," said Cammie out loud.

"Goodbye ya stinking lake," she said as she flew away, and right as she said those words, Cammie turned around and flew right into a wall of ice.

"Typical, just bloody typical."


	2. Shay and Triss

Disclaimer; if I did own Eragon I would live in a big house, but since I don't live in a big house I couldn't possibly own Eragon. 

Shay and Triss

Shay was sitting next to the fire (eating steak if you wanted to know) she was currently very bored and agitated, for one her younger sister wouldn't shut up, and this was the third night in a row that she had had steak.

Her younger sister, though she had a kind soul, was a complete blabbermouth; she didn't know when to stop talking and when to start. She gave out trust like candy (this action had almost gotten her killed a number of times) she still wore the scars from last time (she believed the bear that has growling at her wanted to be her friend, it was not pretty).

"Triss would you be quiet," said Shay.

"Why" asked Triss in that cute little 6-year-old manner that made grownups forgive her every time she made a mistake.

"Because I'm older," said Shay, who was well past being effected by her sister cuteness.

"You're only 13," mumbled Triss.

"Ya well that's four years older than you," said Shay in a bossy older sister voice.

"But…" Triss tried to continue.

"Drop it," commanded Shay.

"Fine."

I don't know how to do that cool line thing 

_AN; I only added that scene so you could meet the characters and learn how old they are and stuff._

It was about three days after Shay and Triss had had their little talk about how Triss talks too much. And Triss had completely forgotten all about it, so as you can imagine Triss was blabbering on about something that had no importance whatsoever. But Shay wasn't listening; she was concentrating on the sounds of the wilderness (sounds boring, I know). Or she was just trying to tune out her sister's endless gabber, whichever you prefer. But as she was listening she heard something of great importance, something she had not heard in two years, humans.

**(Flashback)**

**Two years ago**

_It was a January 13, Shay's mother had just had a little boy, everyone was fawning over how cute he was, everyone that is except Triss, Shay believed it was because Triss was jealous, Shay had no idea just how right she was._

_Triss was 7 at the time Shay was 11. Triss being the age that she was had no idea the difference between right and wrong._

_So about three days after Kyle (that is the name of Shay and Triss' brother) was born, Triss decided to try and get to know her Kyle, plus she wanted to do something nice for her parents, so she thought she would give Kyle a bath. So long story short she accidentally drowned Kyle in the bathtub (remember she didn't mean too)._

_But because one of the elders of the town had seen Triss drown her brother, the village decided that Triss should be killed, (AN I know they're overreacting a little bit, but it needed to be done in order for the story to work) but Shay loved her sister, so she grabbed her and fled into the foothills of the Spine, where they hadn't seen any other humans since, but the only thing of interest that Shay had ever seen was this blue flying lizard, but she passed it off as her imagination._

**(End Flashback)**

Shay sat upright, and ran over to her sister.

"What the…" started Triss only to have her words muffled as Shay put her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up" said Shay, and for once Triss did as she was told, that in it self was a miracle.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Triss, but then a look of understanding came on her face as she heard the gruff sounds of men approaching.

"Hide," Shay whispered to her sister as she herself scampered off into the underbrush.

From their current position in the leaves Shay and Triss could barely make out what the men were saying.

"What we looking for again", said Ugly #1.

"I don know", said Ugly #2. Ugly #3 and #4 wandered around the camp, tripping over all the gear that Triss and Shay had left out in their rush for cover.

"Oi, look what we have here", Said Ugly #5.

Shay and Triss looked around wildly, trying to see him, it was only when he stepped on a twig that they realized he was right behind them.

"Well look at the time. We really should be going", said Triss.

"Shut up" commanded Shay.


	3. Cammie Meets The New World

_I know I haven't updated in forever but I go to school and when you go to school you most likely get homework_

_Disclaimer; I'll make this real simple I DON'T OWN ERAGON OR ELDEST, so now no one can sue me._

Cammie meets the new world 

Cammie had been flying for about 3 hours; she was in better shape than she thought she would be.

_Wow I can't believe how in shape I am I must have worked out._

_I really like this place, not only am I in shape but I grew, it's so totally awesome._

So Cammie flew around having no clue where she was or where she was going, and she was thinking it was awesome.

Slowly it dawned on her that she was going north but she wanted to south, she didn't know why she wanted to go south, she just had a funny feeling in her stomach, kind of like when you're almost done with you're homework.

_God this is so totally awesome _thought Cammie a second time, as she went in a wide half circle, turning herself around. The icy snow white caps of the mountains flashed by in a blur as Cammie sped up, she had never felt this good in her life, the wind rushed past her head, giving her a tingly feel that started at the very tip of her nose and made it's way to her tail.

_I wonder if it was this nice where I was born. I wish I knew where I was from._

But then Cammie started to think (Gasp!) that maybe someone else might know. I mean she couldn't be the only dragon in the world, right. And besides there are probably a lot of other people out there who were a lot smarter than her, someone must be able to explain this thing to her.

As Cammie flew she realized that she finally had a goal. So there was Cammie the Dragon with a purpose.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Cammie flew for about 3 days, as each day passed she realized certain things about herself; one she was completely black, two she was very long head too tail, seriously she could make a pretzel out of herself because she was long and agile, three she was stunningly attractive, whenever she went hunting the animals just dropped dead because they were so shocked at how beautiful she was, she didn't even have to get her nails dirty.

_Life is good._

That night while Cammie was eating a very good peace of steak, she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hello, hello, fine don't come out, see if I care," said Cammie to the Bushes.

_Stupid bushes._

"Hey don't call me stupid."

"Who said that"?

"I did."

"Who is I?"

"I'm I." Said I.

"O.K. you are really starting to piss me off."

"Well we wouldn't want to do that, now would we."

"First of all who the hell are you."

"I am Jack Johnson London Certhropelize the second, the last talking Hamster in Russia."

"O.K. Jack Johnson London Certhropelize the second, the last talking hamster in Russia, I have one question, what is a hamster, and where the heck is Russia."

"This is Russia."

"No this is Australia you retard."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Shut up, O.K. I only argue with things I can see."

"O.K. fine I'm your conscious."

"What, no your not what do you think I'm an idiot."

"Yes."

"Fine."

_God this Hamster is annoying._

"Could you please come out."

"Sure, all you had to say was please." Said the voice as it came out of the bushes, but the strange thing is it wasn't a hamster, it was a very fat squirrel.

"Hey, you're not a hamster you're a squirrel."

"I thought you didn't know what a hamster was."

"I don't!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I learned how to do the cool line thing sort of._

_I'm not sure when I'll update next, I have to do this stupid thing called homework, and it kind of takes up all my time, it really sucks. ___


End file.
